


Mending a Broken Heart

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female recieving, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Heartbroken. You fly your way to Vancouver to your two best friends in hopes they will lift your spirits a little. Only, you don’t expect them to share something that you only fantasized about.





	Mending a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on tumblr @supernatural-jackles

Flying. That was one of the things you wished you could avoid at all costs. But being an actress, you flew everywhere all the time and there was literally nothing you could do about it. This time was different. This time you were flying for you. You were flying to a piece of your home. You were flying to them. 

 Jensen Ackles had been your best friend since you moved to Texas. You started school there as a sophomore. You stuck out like a sore thumb of course. You were always considered one of those people that no one really wanted to be around because they were a little strange. So when you were assigned Jensen as your partner for the semester, you never thought that he’d ever talk to you again. You became best friends in an instant. Then best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. That lasted for three and a half years. 

 The breakup was mutual. With you living on one side of the country filming a movie while he was in LA doing Days of Our Lives, it was too hard to be together. The time zone difference, your filming schedule was the opposite of his. It just too hard to continue on a relationship that relied so much on communication. You promised each other that you’d stay best friends because you needed to have him in your life and he completely agreed. Neither of you had a problem with keeping your word on that. 

 That was why you were flying into Vancouver to see him. He was still your best friend that you relied on when you needed him. This wasn’t one of those phone call kinds of conversations. No, this was the ‘I need you to hug me and tell me that there is nothing wrong with me’ conversations. Jensen was good at dealing with you in those times. Jensen had no idea you were coming though. 

 Your ride was waiting for you as you grabbed your bags. It had been a while since you had set foot in Vancouver, with you being busy filming everywhere, trying your best to avoid all of your other problems. You were just thankful that Jensen kept you updated on his address. The driver dropped you off at his apartment building, offering to carry up your bags for you but you declined politely. 

 You reached his door, knocking lightly, hoping that someone was in there to let you in. The door opened instantly and you couldn’t help the tears that welled in your eyes. Danneel stood in the doorway with sad eyes, her arms open for you to climb into. 

 You had known Danneel for a long time now. The two of you met on a small project, becoming close friends almost immediately because you were close in age. You stuck together through filming and after it was all done, you stayed in close contact. You were the one to introduce her to Jensen when the three of you worked on an independant film together. You worked in a few projects with her, One Tree Hill bing one of the main ones. The two of you were still working on it together, but seeing as it was on break for the summer, you had some time to do other things. She was spending it in Vancouver with her boyfriend. 

 You were a little upset when they told you they were together, but you couldn’t blame them. They had amazing chemistry together and you could see it in both of their eyes that they were really into each other. They could barely keep their hands off each other. So you plastered on a smile and grew to be okay with it in time. You were happy they had each other. But you were slowly beginning to think that your luck with men wasn’t there. 

 “Come here, hun,” she urged you. You dropped your bags at the front door before wrapping your arms around her. She held you tightly, as if she was afraid all the pieces of you were going to shatter in her hold. It felt like they were. 

 “Did you tell Jensen?” you sniffled, wiping away your tears rather harshly with your sleeve.

 “No. Are you kidding me? He would drop everything,” she let out a dry giggle, trying to make you smile, even if it was the slightest. She pulled you inside his apartment, dragging you over to the couch. She grabbed a bottle of unopened whiskey, opting out on the glasses. 

 “What happened, Y/N?” she asked you. “All you said in your text was that it was over.”

 “He cheated on me, Dee. I gave him two years of my life, only to have him cheat on me, in my bed with some girl he met in the bar. She’s not an actress, she has fifty followers on her twitter for crying out loud. He didn’t even stop when I caught him,” you breathed out, tears breaching the surface once more. “Why does this always happen to me?”

 “You’re kidding me? I knew Colin was a dick the second I met him. I’m so sorry he did that to you,” she frowned. You grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table, throwing the cap on the table before downing a good amount of it. 

 “What’s wrong with me, Dee?” you asked her. 

 “Honey, there is nothing wrong with you,” she said softly, “there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are my best friend and you have been for some time now. You have the biggest heart that I know. You love people with everything you have. You are kind and caring. You have a laugh that makes everyone else laugh. You are absolutely perfect to me, and I wouldn’t have you any other way. A guy like Colin, he’s a piece of shit and he didn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve anyone. Don’t let a guy like him make you feel bad about yourself, okay?”

 “Honey, I’m home!” You heard the loud call of Jensen’s voice, followed by the footsteps as he headed towards the two of you. “Hey- Y/N?”

 “Hi Jay,” you flashed your best smile through your tears.

 “I’m going to fucking kill him,” he stated, turning on his heel. Danneel stood up, quickly reaching him to bring him back in the room. You could see just how pissed Jensen was and you couldn’t blame him. He was protective over you; he always was. The second he laid eyes on you, his anger melted away. You wanted to excuse yourself from the room to catch your breath. You knew the second he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on yours, you’d combust into tears. You told yourself that Colin wasn’t worth crying over a million times but really, he was. He was supposed to be a big part of your future. 

 He ran his hand over his face before he took the first step towards you. He took his seat next to you on the couch, engulfing you in his arms. That was all it took for the dam to break once more. Danneel kneeled down in front of you, taking your hand in hers as her other one drew circles on the top of your thigh. You felt Jensen run his fingers through your hair. You had no idea how long you cried for while they held you and comforted you. Your nose filled with snot and you were sure that you had no tears left to cry. You felt heartbroken and lost. 

 “What happened?” he whispered, brushing the hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. 

 “He cheated on me with a girl he met at the bar,” you choked out. “I wasn’t good enough for him.”

 “Don’t you dare say that,” he scolded. “You are way too good for him. You hear me?”

 “Jensen.”

 “No. I’m saying this because I love you, because Dee and I are the two people in the world that know you better than anyone. You deserve someone better. You should not be doubting yourself because of that piece of shit. He wasn’t good enough for someone like you,” Jensen told you.

  “We were talking about our future just last week, Jay. He told me how he wanted to settle down somewhere and build a house for the two of us. He wanted to marry me and have a family with me. He wanted all of that and then he went and cheated on me with someone he didn’t even know the name of. So tell me what is so horrible about me that he would literally rather be with anyone other than me?”  

 “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Y/N, and you should believe that because I know you. I was with you for three and a half years before we split up and you know I love you, he reminded you.

 “I’ve been with you for a little less time, Y/N, and I know that there is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with him and it’s his loss. He lost the most amazing girl I know because he’s stupid. He’s not worth your time anymore,” she assured you, squeezing your hand. 

 “Thank you both,” you sniffled, “I don’t know what I’d do without both of you.”

 “We’ve always got you, Y/N. Whenever you need us,” Danneel smiled. “Hey, and at least now you can find a man that’s decent in bed.”

 “Wait, what?” Jensen furrowed his brows as he released you. “You never told me he was awful in bed!”

 “I didn’t think you’d want to know. That’s why I told Dee instead. You know, girl talk,” you let out a dry chuckle.

 “You were with him for two years, how the fuck am I just finding out about this now? Why would you stay with him if he was awful in bed?”

 “Because I thought it was partially my fault,” you shrugged. 

 “How is him being bad your fault?”

 “Come on, Jay. I’ve been with two guys in my life and that’s it and one of them was you-”

 “So I ruined all men for you?” he winked. 

 “I hate you, you know that!”

 “Well, now that you’re single, you can play the field a little. I’m sure anyone would want a piece of you,” Danneel played. “Hell if I didn’t have pretty boy over there, I’d be all over you.”

 “Now that I would love to watch,” Jensen chimed in jokingly.

 “Thank you, really. But you don’t need to say that just to make me feel better,” you let out a laugh.

 “I’m serious. I never got to that whole experimental stage of my life and if it were to be with anyone, it’d be you. You’re the only girl I’m attracted to in that way,” she said simply, as if it wasn’t a big deal. You on the other hand, you were blown away. Sure you had thought about it with Danneel, more than once, drunk and sober. But you never actually thought about acting on it. She was your best girlfriend. You told her everything and then some. There was stuff you could only tell her that you’d never tell Jensen. 

 “Do you want me to give you guys some time to talk about this?” Jensen offered. You tried to gage his reaction. He wasn’t angry by any means, or even remotely upset by the idea. You on the other hand, you were worried. Sure Danneel was your best friend, but she was also his girlfriend. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt the two people you loved more than anything in the world. 

 “Just answer one thing,” you started. He nodded his head. “Is this okay with you?”

 “You two are the most important people in my life and I love both of you more than I can even describe to you. I’m completely and one hundred percent okay with this. Dee and I have talked about this before,” he assured you. 

 “What else have you guys talked about?” you tilted your head to the side. 

 “We’ve talked about asking you to have a threesome with us, but that’s a discussion for another time,” he chuckled. He got up off the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead before moving to do the same to Danneel. “If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen making something to eat.”

 “I don’t mean to pressure you into this, Y/N,” Danneel started. “I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile but things with Colin were unpredictable and I didn’t want to complicate things for you.”

 “Dee, it’s okay. I’ve thought about being with you a few times. At first I was kinda jealous of the relationship you had with Jensen, but I guess I never really realized that I was jealous of the way he was with you and the way you were with him. But I’ve never been with a girl, or ever considered being with a girl, until you, Dee,” you confessed to her. 

 “Are you up for trying it?” she questioned. “No pressure or anything. I know that you just got out of a relationship and we don’t have to do anything tonight.”

  “I want to try this with you, Dee,” you stated. “If you want to do this with me.”

 Danneel moved to sit next to you on the couch, her thigh touching yours she sat so closely. You turned to face her, giving her your full attention. Her long, auburn hair framed her face almost perfectly and she looked amazing with what little makeup she had on. Her tongue peeked passed her lips, kinda like the way Jensen’s did. You found yourself staring at her, your heart racing in anticipation. She took your hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly before she leaned in. You moved in closer to her. You wanted this. You really wanted this. 

 The second your lips touched hers, you felt your body melt. You felt the tiny hairs on your neck stand up and the butterflies soar in your stomach. Your hand instinctively reached up for her face, cupping her cheek as you parted your lips, deepening the kiss. Danneel’s tongue grazed over yours. God, she felt amazing. Sure you had kissed other girls for roles but this was so different. This was your best friend, this was Danneel. This was intoxicating and you couldn’t get enough of her. You wanted more of her. 

 You released her hand, reaching for her waist. You leaned back, pulling her on top of you, your lips never leaving hers. Her hands traced over your body, exploring your curves for the first time as you clung onto her. Her long hair fell into your face as her tongue glided over yours. She made you feel so damn good and all she had done was kiss you.

 Your mind reeled back to Jensen, who more than likely figured you were making out with his girlfriend on his couch. It felt wrong to be doing this without him there with you. After all, you didn’t come here to steal his girlfriend. You came here to see him too. 

 There was no doubt in your mind that you didn’t still have feelings for Jensen. He was the first guy you ever really dated, and the first guy you experienced everything with. Jensen was and had always been your best friend. He should have been there with you and Dee. He had every right to be there with the two of you.

 You broke the kiss, your hand coming up to brush Danneel’s hair behind her ear. She furrowed her brows at you, clearly wondering if she had done something wrong or pushed you too far. 

 “Y/N?”

 “Dee, don’t be mad at me for what I’m about to say,” you whispered, “I want Jensen to be here with us too. I still-”

 “It’s okay,” she smiled, reassuring you that she wasn’t angry in the slightest. “I know that you still love him, and I know that he still loves you. I’m completely okay with it, Y/N.”

 “Are you sure? I mean this could complicate everything between the two of you and I don’t want to be responsible for that happening. You two mean too much to me,” you frowned. 

 “I’m sure, Y/N. I promise. It’s not going to complicate things for Jensen and I. We’ve talked about this before,” she muttered, leaning down to peck your lips. “Now come on, let’s go seduce him.”

 Danneel climbed off you, pulling you up with her. You couldn’t deny the excitement you felt growing inside you. She took your hand and lead you into the kitchen. Jensen was standing by the counter, grading some cheese. He didn’t even notice the two of you walking in. Danneel motioned for you to take the lead while she followed. 

 Jensen looked up with a small smile playing on his lips as the two of you made your way over to him. You snaked your hands around his neck, pulling him down before you pressed your lips to his. It took him a second to respond, kissing you back hard while his hands slipped around your back, pulling you flush against him. You felt Danneel’s hands snake between your body and Jensen’s, reaching for the sizable bulge in his jeans. 

 “Fuck, you guys are going to kill me,” Jensen breathed out. “I thought you were trying things out?”

 “It just doesn’t feel right without you there, Jay,” you told him.

 “She wants both of us, Jay,” Danneel added in. 

 “You guys sure about this?” he asked lowly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 “Yes, we’ve never been more sure.”

 Jensen lead the two of you to his bedroom, motioning for both of you to go in before he followed, shutting the door. God, you couldn’t wait to get started, and Danneel was the same. Her lips were on yours in an instant, kissing you hard as her fingers played with the hem of your shirt. Another pair of hands gripped your waist, inching your shirt up and off your body. Jensen pressed his body behind you, his lips pressing along the exposed skin of your shoulders. You let out a sigh, causing Danneel to pull away. 

 You pulled her shirt over her head before reaching for her bra, unclasping it and allowing it to fall off her body. Her breasts were perfect, and felt even better in your hands as you reached over to kiss her once more. Your bra came undone next, falling to the ground. 

  “Fuck, you guys look so fucking good together,” Jensen hissed. You pulled away, turning on your heel. Both you and Danneel practically ripped Jensen’s shirt off of his body before reaching for the button on his jeans. His gorgeous green eyes were full blown with lust as you and Dee stood half naked in front of him.

 “Jay, this has to be about Y/N this time,” Dee whispered, “After all, she just got out of a relationship-”

 “I completely agree with you there, baby,” he smiled, pecking her on the lips. “Y/N, you wanna lie back on my bed for us?” You nodded your head, doing what he asked without a question. God, you could feel yourself dripping through your panties. You were so desperate for both of them to touch you. You wanted to feel both of them beneath your fingertips. Jensen was standing in his black boxers, Danneel in just her panties. She curled her fingers in your jeans, pulling them and your panties down your legs in one go, completely exposing you to both of them. 

 “Dee, I’ll let you go first, try out what you want to try out. I certainly don’t mind watching.”

 Danneel climbed on the bed next to you, her body pressing close to you as her lips attached to yours. Her hands trailed over your breasts, carefully kneading them as the kiss grew heated. 

 “Dee,” you breathed out, “fuck Dee, I need you.” You had no idea where that came from. Her touch sent you reeling into a frenzy. You craved more and more. She knew exactly what she was doing to you by the way she smirked against your skin. 

 She shifted on top of you, kissing down your torso, leading directly down to where you needed her. Her fingers brushed through your soaking folds. “Jay, you have to feel how wet she is for us,” she urged him. Jensen made his way over to you and sat down on the bed, bringing his fingers down to your core. 

 “God, she’s soaked!” Jensen smiled, “You better have your way with her now before I do, baby.” 

 Danneel experimentally flicked your clit with the tip of her tongue and you involuntarily bucked your hips against her mouth, desperately needing more from her. She flattened her tongue, licking a long, thick strip through your folds, stopping at your clit. 

 “Dee, fuck that feels so good,” you urged her. You felt her fingers circle around your entrance before dipping in, curling inside you as her tongue licking over your clit at a consistent pace. You threw your head back in pleasure as she continued to brush over your sweet spot at the exact same time the tip of her tongue flicked your clit.  

 “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you called out, bucking your hips against her mouth. Your eyes slammed shut as she kept up her relentless pace. You felt a breath ghost over your lips, the stubble surround his mouth pressed to your cheek as his lips brushed over yours, kissing you slowly and sweetly as pleasure coursed through your body. One hand reached for Danneel’s hair while the other reached for Jensen, wrapping your hand around what felt like his wrist, squeezing it as you came around her fingers. You cried out against Jensen’s lips. 

 Danneel pulled away, kissing along your stomach to get back to your lips. Her entire body pressed against yours, your breasts touching hers. The second her lips were on yours, you could taste yourself on her tongue.

 “How was that? Was I okay?” she questioned with a loving tone in her voice. One you had heard her use with Jensen on occasion. It warmed you inside to hear her talk to you like that.

  “You were perfect, Dee. So damn perfect,” you told her, kissing her hard. “Now it’s my turn.”

 “Y/N, we’re making this about you,” Danneel stopped you. “We have tons of time for us to do that.  Jay and I want you to feel good. This is all about you, okay?”

 “I want to make you feel good too,” you argued. “Please, Dee?”

 She never responded, only crashing her lips to yours once more. You couldn’t help but smile against into the kiss as she urged you to sit up. Jensen moved up the bed, resting against the headboard. You could see he was almost painfully hard in his boxers, but totally content watching you and his girlfriend pleasure one another. 

 You helped Danneel out of her panties, throwing them across the room before you brought your hand between her legs, feeling just how wet she was from pleasuring you. She spread her legs wider, throwing one over yours before she moved closer. You were actually about to have sex with Danneel and you couldn’t be more ready for it. 

 The second her pussy touch yours, you swore you almost came right then. She felt so good against you, so wet and perfect. You couldn’t hold back. You rolled your hips against her, stimulating your clit along with hers, both of you letting out a wanton moan in the process. Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer. He shifted on the bed, moving closer to both of you. He palmed himself through his boxers. 

 “God, you have no idea how hot it is to watch the two of you like this. So fuckin’ hard not to touch myself to this,” he muttered. Jensen’s hand came up to your breast as he kissed along Danneel’s neck, the peak of his tongue licking underneath her ear. 

 “Feels so good, Y/N,” she moaned out. “So fucking good.”

 “So good,” you panted, “ just like that.”

 Danneel ground against you a little harder, the pressure becoming almost too much for you. You were so close to coming again and you knew Danneel was getting there by the sounds that escaped past her lips. You were growing very sensitive with the amount of stimulation to your clit. She had to pull away, keeping you right on edge.

 You leaned over and kissed her once more, it only lasting a second with how heavy your breathing was mixed with hers. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving as she tried to control herself. It made you feel good to know you made her feel good. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was a one time thing or if there would be more to come after it. But you couldn’t think like that. You knew it would ruin the rest of the evening for you and you didn’t want to disappoint either of them. You had to get out of that mind frame. They needed you to be there with them. 

 Danneel curled her fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s boxers, pulling them down his thick bowlegs, his painfully hard cock springing free from confinement, hitting his stomach with a low slap. God, he was so much bigger than you remembered him being. So much thicker. He was such an attractive man. Both of them were so fucking attractive and you couldn’t believe you were here with them. That both of them wanted to be with you like this. 

 Danneel took your hand in hers, grasping your attention in an instant before she leaned over to peck your lips. She urged Jensen to lay down, his head hitting the pillow. She moved to one side of him, laying down so she was eye level to his cock. You knew where she was going with this and you couldn’t wait to join her. It wasn’t going to last long for sure. Jensen’s chest was already heaving, his eyes full blown with lust and want. 

 She took Jensen’s length in her hand, slowly jerking her hand along his shaft. In a moment of courage, you leaned forward, licking the red tip once, then three more times; tasting his salty, yet sweet pre come. Danneel dipped her head down, running her tongue along his balls. Jensen gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes clamped shut as she continued her administrations. You took him into your mouth, sucking just hard enough for him to take a sharp intake of breath. 

 “You like that, baby? You like having both of us going down on this big cock of yours, Jay?” Danneel cooed, winking at you. 

 “Fuck, you guys feel so fucking good,” he whined, his voice going up an octave in the process. 

 You released him with a pop, only to have Danneel to take him in her mouth. You moved to the base of his cock, licking along his shaft as she took him down as far as she could. Her saliva spilled from the sides of her mouth. Fuck, she looked so damn good sucking his dick. What wasn’t this woman good at? 

 She swallowed down around him, his hips shifting as he cried out. She released him, capturing your lips with hers. You were so in it. You were going to be screwed after this, literally and figuratively. 

 “You have to stop. I’m going to come if you continue,” he breathed out, bringing his hand up to his face. You and Danneel sat up at the same time, resting on your heels as Jensen tried to collect himself.

 “Where do we go from here?” you questioned, almost too nervously for your liking.

 “Where ever you want to go. We can stop, we can keep going. This is about you,” Danneel reassured you. “What do you want to do?”

 “I want to keep going,” you said confidently. “I want to watch Jensen fuck you, Dee.” 

 “What about you, babe?” Jensen cocked his head. 

 “You both can have your way with me after,” you stated, totally content with that. Jensen nodded his head while Danneel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He rolled off the bed, his hands on Dee’s waist, flipping her on her back with ease as she let out a squeal. You didn’t miss the smirk that played on his lips as she lay there, anticipating his touch. She spread her legs, Jensen fitting perfectly between them. He stroked his length twice before lining himself up with her pretty pussy, pushing into her at a slow pace. Her face contorted with pleasure as he bottomed out. Jensen’s tongue peaked passed his lips as he began to thrust in and out of her at a consistent pace. 

 If this wasn’t the hottest thing you had ever seen, you don’t know what was. The way his hands gripped her hips and the way her fingers laced around his wrists. You couldn’t just sit there and watch. Your hand snaked down to touch Danneel’s breast, pinching her nipple in between your fingers. You could hear Jensen’s balls slapping against her ass as he fucked into her. You couldn’t wait to have him; to have both of them. 

 “Fuck Jay, I’m so close,” Danneel moaned.

 “Stop Jensen,” you said lowly, “I want to finish her off.” He nodded his head, pulling himself out of her. You leaned down, kissing her sweetly before trailing down her body, quickly making your way between her legs. She was so fucking wet, and you could see why. Between you and Jensen, fuck, you were just as soaked as she was. 

 “Don’t fuck her yet, Jay,” Danneel told him. “I want to watch the two of you together.”

 Your fingers brushed through her folds before pushing into her heat. You found her sweet spot with ease, your finger curling into it as your lips wrapped around her clit. She wiggled, bucking her hips into you, desperate for more of you. She tasted so fucking good on your tongue, so sweet, so Danneel.

 “Mhh, Y/N, that feels so fucking good,” he breathed out. 

 You smiled against her before flicking your tongue over her sensitive bud. She cried out, her breathing growing more and more erratic as you continued. You could tell she was right there, so you curled your fingers a little faster, sucking down on her clit harder than before. A scream elicited passed her lips as her hands made their way to you hair, tugging on it as you worked her through her orgasm. 

 “Holy fuck that was amazing,” she sighed, her body lying lifeless on the bed, trying to catch her breath. “Go ahead, I want to watch!”

 “How do you want to do this?” Jensen asked you. You could sense he was a little nervous, which made you feel a little better about the whole thing. 

 “Up to you, Jay,” you breathed out. Before you could comprehend what was going on, his lips were on yours, rolling you onto your back. You smiled into the kiss, your hands making their way to his muscular back. His cock was trapped between your two bodies.

 He sat up, opening your legs a little wider for him to fit perfectly between them. Danneel leaned over your face, kissing you softly and slowly while Jensen ran the tip of his cock through your folds. 

 “You ready, sweetheart?” Jensen’s voice broke you from Dee. 

 “Mhh, ready when you are.”

 He pushed into you slowly, your walls stretching to accommodate his thick length as you breathed out in short bursts. God, did he feel amazing, filling you up in ways that you hadn’t felt in such a long time. His mouth hung open as he pushed himself fully inside of you. 

 “You good?”

 “Fuck me, Jay!”

 His body fell forward, his hands resting on either side of your head as he drew out, almost completely before slamming back into you, causing you to cry out in pleasure. He was so big, hitting places that you didn’t even know existed. You couldn’t get enough. Each thrust sent a rush of euphoria through you. He was right when he said earlier that he had ruined all men for you. Before you would have argued. Now? All men were ruined for you. Jensen had ruined all men for you. Danneel had just ruined all women for you. 

 You brought your hands up to his chest, feeling the smooth muscle covering his torso. You watched his cock pound into you over and over, his balls pressing against your ass with every thrust. You were growing closer and closer with every push and every pull. You could tell by the way he was breathing and the sweat drops that had formed on his forehead that he was just as close as you were. 

 You desperately wanted to feel him come. You wanted to hear him cry out your name, just like Danneel had not twenty minutes ago. Just like she made you do before that. You wanted to make him feel good so bad. 

 “Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So close,” he whimpered out. 

 “So close, Jay. So fucking close,” you whined.

 Danneel reached over, running her soft fingers across your clit as his thrusts picked up. You wrapped your legs around his ass, pulling him into you, giving him a different angle to fuck deeper into you. With every push, he hit your g-spot right on. You could feel your walls crumbling down.

 “Fuck!”

 Your pussy clenched around him, squeezing him tightly as your orgasm hit you faster than you expected it to. Your back arched off the bed as your hands gripped his shoulders, your nails digging into his back as pleasure coursed through your body. Jensen let out a loud grunt, bucking into you once more before you felt the heat of his come pooling inside you. He was panting like crazy, his body shaking, much like yours was. 

 He pulled out of you, falling to the empty side of the bed. The only sound that could be heard was the three of you breathing. The silence was almost too much for you to handle. You knew the two of them cared about you more than anything. You were their best friend. But you had this underlying fear that you just complicated things for them. You didn’t want to impose on their relationship. You didn’t want to overstep, or push them too far. You didn’t want to lose the two people you loved more than anything. That was your biggest fear.

 What if they were thinking about a way to ask you to leave? What if they regretted asking you to do this with them. Oh god, you had to get out. You had to put some space between the three of you before something happened and you ruined things more than you had with Colin. 

 You sat up, searching around the room for your clothes that were somewhere scattered on the floor. You frowned when you couldn’t locate your shirt. A hand pressed to your back and you knew instantly it was Jensen’s; it was too big to be Danneel’s. Your heart stammered in your chest. 

 “Hey, you okay?” he asked, concern etched in his voice. 

 “Yeah. Just looking for my clothes,” you whispered. 

 “Y/N, you don’t have to go anywhere,” Danneel assured you. 

 “Where’s your head at?” he asked you softly, pressing a kiss to your temple.

 “I’m just thinking I s-should go and g-give you guys some space,” you stuttered. 

 “Y/N, don’t shut us out now, okay?” Danneel started, leaning in to press her lips to yours. “I think I can speak for Jay here when I say that I want you to stay so we can settle down after what we just did. This is so much bigger than him and I.”

 “I just don’t want to ruin things for you two, and the friendship I have with the two of you,” you breathed out, feeling a lump form in your throat. 

 “Hey,” Jensen muttered, his thumb lifting your chin to look at him. He inched closer to you, brushing his lips over yours. “She’s right. We both want you, and we both need you. Don’t go.”

 “This wasn’t a one time thing for me, Y/N. I meant it when I said that I wanted to try this with you. You know I love you, and you know that he loves you just as much. This can be whatever you want it to be,” she started, wrapping her around your shoulder. 

 “You guys would want to be with me?” you inquired in almost disbelief. 

 “Yes,” they both said in unison. 

 “If you want,” Jensen added in. “I’ve missed not having you around, sweetheart.”

 “I want this, with you guys. I want to be with both of you.”

 “Good,” Danneel smiled, pulling you into her. “Now I think it’s safe to say it’s time for cuddling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
